


Shagging a Witness

by mx_mond



Category: Line of Duty
Genre: Bisexual Steve Arnott, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_mond/pseuds/mx_mond
Summary: Steve shagging a witness is bad for the investigation. But there are things that may be much worse.





	Shagging a Witness

**Author's Note:**

> A small tribute to the insane chemistry Steve Arnott has with the antagonists of Line of Duty.

He has that look about him again, Kate notices; the one he had with Waldron, with Gates. Now Corbett.

She says nothing. He has no idea, with his laddish swagger, chasing girl after girl. But he didn't used to get that look with Sam, or even Rogerson. An eager, driven look, which in time, inevitably, becomes a look of being haunted by something he's unable to recognise.

Kate notices but says nothing, though she wishes she could help somehow. Steve shagging a wittness is bad for an investigation. But falling in love with a suspect - that is bad for Steve.


End file.
